Martial Arts Training Institute
The martial arts training institute scouted around the Xianyu prefecture for all the martial arts geniuses, and it only accepted new students once every year. At the martial arts training institute, the students were split into three categories according to their levels of abilities. Student Categories * Core students, geniuses who had achieved demon level in martial arts. When you compared them with the rest of the people in the huge and boundless Xianyu prefecture, every single one of them was the best of the best and had the greatest chance to become the Holy King. * Gold students were outstanding geniuses who were renowned and were the geniuses of geniuses in their cities. The martial arts training institute had given priority to these geniuses to be nurtured and cultivated. * Silver students were geniuses who had potential. In small towns, they were considered gifted and were a cut above the others. By putting a bit more effort into training, they might still have hope. Student Rankings Each student had a nameplate that was used as a form of identification at the martial arts training institute. The gold students' enrollment was light golden in color. As for the silver students, their student enrollment had a dark gray and silver color. Martial art energy was what the martial arts training institute used to measure the students' standard of ability. With the least amount of martial arts energy like Su Yu, the student number plate would have a dim and silvery grey color, meaning that his ability was one of the lowest. With the most amount of martial arts energy, such as Li Minghao, the student number plate will be light gold in color. Apart from duels and the student's cultivation base, a comprehensive consideration of the student's ability could also affect the color of their number plate. The only way for a silver student to become a gold student was to fight continuously and seize their opponent's martial arts energy to become stronger. There would come a day where the martial arts energy reached its maximum. At this stage, the student number plate would change into that of gold student's, meaning the student would officially become a gold student. From then on, if a gold student wished to have special resources for training, the martial arts training institute would open their doors to them. All the silver students wished to become gold students; becoming a gold student was their target. Rating Duels Every six months at the training institute a Duel event was held among the students. If the challenger was of the same level as the challenged, the challenged student would not be able to refuse the duel. If he refused, he would face disciplinary measures, where he would be downgraded and expelled. Main Locations * Depository of Buddhist Scriptures * Weapon Pavilion Trivia * In a match of Duel if the challenger wins the match, he will only get 25 percent of the martial art energy. However, if the challenger loses the match, he will lose half of his martial art energy to the challenged.Chapter 6 * Many do not more the martial arts training institutes are but a branch of the Sanctuary.Chapter 29 References Category:Organization